mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mixelfan/Into the Woods Crossover Parody
Into the Woods is a Crossover Parody of the movie of it's same name. The Mixels go camping "again" and Meltus tells his story about him playing a baker with his wife (Princess Bubblegum) wanting a child but a witch (Mother Gothel) placed a curse (Meltus and Bubblegum cannot have a child). To lift the curse and get a child, they must get a cow as white as milk (Waddles as a Cow) from Gumball Watterson, a cape as red as blood from Penny Peterson, The hair as yellow as corn from Rapunzel and the slipper as pure as gold from Maria Posada. P.S. If this story is good, Please move this to creative corner and change it's grammar if some of the lines are not good grammar. Cast Inside the Story: Meltus as The Baker Mother Gothel (Tangled) as The Witch Princess Bubblegum as Baker's Wife Maria Posada as Cinderella Gumball Watterson as Jack Penny Peterson as Red Riding Hood Rapunzel (Tangled) as Rapunzel Flynn Rider as Rapunzel's Prince Squidward Tentacles (Humanized) as Cinderella's Prince Nicole Watterson as Jack's Mom Outside the Story: Meltus as Himself Flamzer as Himself Burnard as Himself Flain as Himself Gox as Himself Kamzo as Himself Krader as Himself Teslo as Himself Flurr as Himself Kraw as Himself Gobba as Himself Jawg as Himself Scorpi as Himself Footi as Himself Magnifo as Himself Glomp as Himself Globert as Himself Boogly as Himself Vampos as Himself Niksput as Himself Nurp-Naut as Themselves Rokit as Himself Krog as Himself Chilbo as Himself Tungster as Himself Spugg as Himself Vaka-Waka as Themselves Snax as Himself Dribbal as Himself Gurggle as Himself Kramm as Himself Forx as Himself Story In Mixel Park, Most of the Mixels (For ex. All series 4 Mixels, Flain, Forx, Gox, Glomp, Kraw) are going on a camping trip beind lead by Flain and Flamzer. "Okay, so did any of you bring tents? Some Sleeping Bags and the camping materials we need?" Said Flain "Yes" Said Flurr "Everything that you expected is here" Said Magnifo "Let's set our tents up and prepare the campcube carefully" Said Flamzer 3 hours later, the Mixels had set the tents up and prepared the campcube carefully. "Ahh.. I hope one of our stories had involved moustaches" Said Gox "Hahahaha! Why would a story involve silly moustaches?!" Said Burnard Gox, then, glared at Burnard. "Sorry" Apologized Burnard The Mixels are enjoying their S'mores, Weenie Burgers, Mixmallows, etc. of the food. Nurp-Naut had an idea. "Hey, let's think of a story to tell!" Naut said as he switched faces with Nurp. "Yes, Nurp want story!" Nurp said as every camper are thinking of a story to tell. Meltus gasps. "I've got the perfect story to tell!" "Then what is it?" Said Flamzer. "But let me tell you through these" Said Meltus as he took figures and a table from his backpack. "What are those?" Said Kramm "These are figures for my story. The characters that are not Mixels or Nixels are from other universes" Said Meltus "They look nice!" Said Vaka "Now... let's get to the story!" Said Meltus as he sneezes. "Please let this story involve moustaches." Whispered Gox. "I heard that!" Shouted Flan as Meltus began the story. "Once upon a time, in a far off kingdom, there lay a small village in the edge of the woods." More coming soon....... Trivia * Inside and Outside the story and the Story being told by figures is sort of an allusion to Book of Life. * Flain's story in near the end is about a scene in The LEGO Movie because he is singing the Secret Tunnel Song with changed lyrics. Category:Blog posts